polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chechnyaball
Chechen Republicball |nativename = : Нохчийн Республика : Чеченская Республика |image = Chechnyaballprofile.png |imagewidth = |caption = REMOVE VODKA OF THE PREMISSES!!!! |reality = Chechen Republic |government = Republic |capital = Groznyball |affiliation = Vodka |personality = "Маршо яа Iожала!!" |language = Chechen (official), Russian (also official) |religion = Islamball Christianityball * Orthodoxyball |friends = Russiaball (most part) Azerbaijanball Dagestanball Ingushetiaball |enemies = Russiaball (sometimes) Ukraineball Germanyball Serbiaball (Not really) Israelcube Greeceball (Maybe) USAball (Because you didn't really removed Vodka) NAME STEALER Bostonball |likes = Fighting, Dancing, being authoritarian, Kadyrov family, Vladimir Putin (the government at least), killing opposition |hates = Being called Slav, terrorist or Vodka and Kebab Removers (mad Removers?) Gays and Lesbians, liberals, most activists |founded = 10 January 1993 |ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace = No but can into High Mountains |status = Being ruled by strongman and lord savior of the Chechen people Kadyrov! |notes = |type = Northeastern Caucasian |bork = Kadyrov Kadyrov}}Chechnyaball, officially the Chechen Republicball, is a federal republic and separatist region of Russiaball and a Kebab in North Caucasus. He has been fighting all his life against many invaders. He is friendly to his neighbours, which he calls brothers, Ingushetiaball, Dagestanball and others. He hates used Russiaball due to his history with him, however nowadays he was nearly complete autonomy of Russia and its leader loves Putin. He is also one of the strongest Kebabs, which makes it hard for Kebab removers to remove him. He believes that even the Devil is scared of him. History Much of his history is not known, no one knows from where he came, but is known that he has been in his land ever since 8.000 B.C. Chechnyaball of beat up the Mongols two times and beat the Timurids as well. He has fought against many Tatars his life and always been fighting against the other Caucasians. But this all changed when Great Vodka came. When Vodka came Chechnyaball of beatings their ass near Chechen-Aul where he got his Russian name from. From this moment on he has of been in war with Vodka. After a while, Vodka decided to conquer Chechnyaball and rest of Caucasusballs. He lead a valiant defense with his North Caucasian brothers and fought against Vodka for an over 100 year war. He was eventually out manned after his so-called brother Dagestanball surrendered. In the horrible year of 1944 he and his brother Ingushetiaball were deported to Kazakhstan by the Great Soviet Vodka. He had to endure the death of many many relatives and the shame of being sent away from his fatherland. In 1953 he was allowed a trip home and at once went back. After this he hated Vodka even more! After the Great Soviet Vodka destroyed itself and became normal Vodka, Chechnyaball was brave and decided to declare independence. This lead to what is called the First Chechen War. In this war he humiliated Vodka and sent his ass back to his cold lands, Chechnya then became Chechen Republic of Ichkeriaball. Being angry, Vodka decided to attack Chechnyaball again starting the Second Chechen War which ended in a Russian victory and Chechnyaball being forced back into Russiaball clay. To this day nearly no one are still fighting against big Vodka. Chechen government is almost complete independent from Russia, this means they can apply Islamic law in its territory and have some different specific laws of the rest of the federation, they also adopted a new flag. Current Chechen leader is a close friend of Vladimir Putin and a strong powerful man in whole Russia, he is also the only one able to speak bad about Stalin in the country without being punished. Russiaball also uses to ask Chechnya when needs to kill activists and political opponents. As of 2017, Chechen troops have been deployed in Syria to protect peace, also he is killing LGBT's. Relationships Friends * Ingushetiaball - He is a good brother, helped him during the old problems. * Dagestanball - My old friend, he should fix himself though, I could help him but I have other things to do in my lands... * Turkeyball - It is a historical friend but we don’t have a formal relationship nowadays, also he opposes most Putin policies and it’s annoying ffs... Neutral * Russiaball - Disturbed historical relations, bad in most part. But nowadays things are becoming different, since new Chechen government relations with Russia became strong and Chechnya grow a lot becoming stronk. So much money from Vodka! Putin is best! Okay, will not remove yet. Enemies All kebab removers, especially these ones: * Serbiaball - Kebab remover but no an enemy at all, still I hate you because of your activists supporting gay scum against me. * Ukraineball - Aaagh scum supported and still giving support to some filthy rebels in my territories. You are a disgrace that will be eradicated. * USAball - What? I thought that one day you would throw several nuclear bombs in Vodka and make him disappear for all eternity but instead of this are now friends with him? HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU DESERVED THE ATTACK!!!! BOSTON 2013 WAS TOO EASY. Sorry, am not terrorist. * Germanyball - Stupid pro Gay scum. I will jail you if you dare to come to my lands! Gallery 5igvpK4.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png Links *Facebook page zh:车臣球 Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Caucasus Category:Vodka remover Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Vikings Category:Russiaball Category:Europe Category:Islam Category:Republic Category:OSCE Category:Future Countryballs Category:Chechen Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:Remove Vodka Category:Christian Haters Category:Serb Remover Category:Bosniaball Category:Terrorist Category:LDC countries Category:Anti-Hungarian Category:Slovak haters Category:War Lovers Category:Women rights removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Butchers Category:Autonomous